vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Swampy Moon Outpost 2.0
Swampy Moon Outpost 2.0 is the new successor to the main Outpost Pyro. It took but a few months for EI to create the current SMO 2.0, but the concepts of SMO 2.0, as well as different prototypes of it were in development for over two years. SMO 2.0 officially opened up to the public on October 4th, 2014. Geography The geography of SMO 2.0 is very similar to it's precurser. It takes some structure and other landscape ideas from Outpost Kaznan, as well as the previous SMO. There's a large but shallow swamp in the middle of the map, between the Raider and VAK/VAC spawns, with a stone bridge crossing it, as well as a giant rock structure jutting out from the back of the swamp, which acts as a tactical firing point. There are many swampy trees and vegetation that grow around the map, including glowing green bushes that have existed in the previous SMO, and large, pale stick-like structures up in the cliffs seen before at Kaznan. There are interconnecting paths all across the map. To the left of the base, there is the midpoint spawn, and to the right of the base, a cave obby to get past the large front gates. There are round hills and angled rocks to take height advantages with around the map, and there are many small Vaktovian barricades places on hills and other areas to take cover behind. Design Outpost: The actual outpost in the map has a large frontal gate that is controlled by the control room directly above it. The base itself is a complex, detailed sci-fi base which includes an armoury to aquire better weaponry, an infirmary to recharge medi-guns, the main reactor core, which is required to take control of to win, and two sub-terminals located around the base that, if also controlled, will speed up the process of taking control of the terminal. Raider spawn: The raider's spawn is a large, wooden tree-fort complex to the left of the base. They spawn directly opposite from the Vaktovians and VAC's. The raiders spawn has a height advantage, being built into the cliff, and has walkways to connect all of it together. There are also shallow caves to take cover in if need be. Vaktovian/VAC spawn: Vaktovians and VACCINES both spawn across from the raiders, to the right of the base. Their spawn has a high-tech Vaktovian structure design to it, and some small rooms inside. It is also built into the cliffs. Weaponry At SMO 2.0, the raiders spawn with an M-82h, the replacement of the old M-82 rifle. The Vaktovians and VACCINES all spawn with an StA-54, the newer edition of the StA-53. Notably, each rank has their own specially designed StA. The higher the rank, the more small attatchements, bars, or panels you can see on the StA's. In the armoury, there are dispensers to aquire StA-3's, VC-32's, and StA-18 pistols from. Winning a raid To win at SMO 2.0, the raider team must capture and hold the reactor core until the virus that is inserted by the raiders downloads 100%. Once this is achieved, there is a cutscene of the base detonating, followed by a raid victory code for verification. Category:Places